Of Beginnings and Endings
by coglione
Summary: A life spent unaccompanied had a generous amount of time for thinking and although the young man had turned the thought of his father as an assassin over and over in his mind he still had failed to come to terms with the truth.
1. A Change of State

**A/N**; Rosa Will Come Later! Boring background stuff first, but things will get more exciting I promise!

* * *

Feet against shingles - the gentle rhythm was all too well known. These measured beats were the soundtrack to Ezio's life for the past four years. It was to this music that he both fled and fought. But it seemed liked forever ago since that soundtrack led him home. _Firenze. _The crisp night air filled his lungs as he breathed the familiar breeze greedily. He had been avoiding Florence for a long list of good reasons but somehow he had managed to wind up right where he'd started. It was in this glorious city where his family had once prospered. His father, through his business, created a life for his family which spared no luxury. But that had all been taken away.

"Business" Ezio muttered. Giovanni Auditore had failed to tell his middle son what it was his business actually entailed. A life spent unaccompanied had a generous amount of time for thinking and although the young man had turned the thought of his father as an assassin over and over in his mind he still had failed to come to terms with the truth. How had this been kept from him for so long? Had he truly been so blind, so preoccupied or was his father simply skilled in secrecy? And if so what are the reasons for keeping this from him? Was he ever to know? And sometimes, selfishly and in moments of doubt, Ezio wondered if this career choice was even meant him or if Federico was the son who was to carry on this legacy and he was purely a last resort.

He stopped running, finding a perch overlooking Piazza Vecchio and crouched. This place haunted him. The last words he spoke to his father echoed hollowly in his head as he gazed up at the prison tower. He'd been so naive then, trusting that things would simply work out... But he was beginning to understand finally that things never simply 'worked out' - what was that?

He looked upward, thankfully distracted from his brooding by a small white shape. A feather? Subconsciously he navigated a path for himself and followed it blindly. It was a silly thing he did, really, collecting the tokens Petruccio had once requested of him. Tucked away somewhere, Ezio still foolishly thought they would bring him back but now he had just slipped into routine, wanting to collect the mementos to honor the boy. He examined it all the while musing over what it was for that Petruccio had been collecting these. 'It's a secret' he had said, the small face swimming in his vision. He wondered briefly what the boy would look like now.

"You should not be up here!" That was a sign that he had lingered for too long. Ezio tucked the eagle's feather into a pocket and quickly scanned the area, searching for a bale of hay or leaves, anything for an easy exit. Ah! There. He ran, dove neatly and landed with a hard clunk in the back of a cart. He squinted in mild pain, and grasped a wooden handle of a rake. "That's going to leave a mark..." he muttered, moving it away from his back and then, with stealth he leapt from the cart, unnoticed by everyone.

It was just as well that he'd been sighted, had Ezio been allowed to sit and think forever on end he'd have forgotten his purpose entirely: he'd come to see Leonardo, a man of admirable genius who would be able to help decrypt a few documents. And on the other hand, it had been a while since he'd seen da Vinci. Although he spoke a constant stream Ezio never understood the two found friendship in each other and were (he liked to believe) of _equal _use to one another. Though that had not yet been proven.

His feet once again led him, this time down a familiar alley way. He knew the path instinctively. Moving in and out of crowds Ezio promptly found himself at the inventor's doorstep, though something was different. His brow furrowed, unable to place it. He glanced to his left, shrouded by the shadow of the arched doorway. The streets were mildly busy with the usual milling about of people and clusters of courtesans fawning and flaunting. Nothing _looked_ unusual yet... there was a silence lingering that he'd never witnessed. He knocked and yelled for his friend. Nothing. Again he called. Still nothing. Leonardo hardly left his studio, he had no reasons to - his errands were run by others and in any case he was usually so invested in his work that he saw no reason to leave. Had something happened? And then:

"_Ma dispiace Messer_ Ezio, but he is gone. Maestro Leonardo was commissioned by a venetian noble to paint some portraits. He paid for the Maestro to move his entire workshop to _Venezia_, it's quite an opportunity!" It was one of the errand boys.

"_Grazie mille _friend" He responded and before he could ask, the answer was given.

So Leonardo had been commissioned by a Venetian. Of course he would find this out now, right when he was in need of his friend.

Ezio had never been to Venice, but every new destination seemed to bring him a new adventure. Or perhaps it was the other way around?

* * *

**A/N**; First chapter, one of many I hope! Just a heads up I like to put easter eggs in my writing (little ironies and clues and tidbits that seem irrelevant but are put in the text for a reason) and if you ever find one I'll be so so so pleased with myself. And with you, of course.

Italian Lessons!

_Ma dispiace_ _Messer_ - I'm sorry sir_  
Grazie mille_ - Thanks a lot


	2. Alternative Measures

Thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions everyone! Now, hopefully I won't let your expectations down.

* * *

The path to the mountains was dusty and Ezio, unprepared, held his breath to avoid the swirls of dirt. Squinting down the foreign path he distinguished a darkened area among the sandy-coloured hills. A caravan? He hurried, one arm over his mouth to stop contaminated inhalation. Then through his barely open eyes he spotted a familiar figure. There was no mistaking the ostentatious movements of Leonardo da Vinci, even as he was bent over the wheel of a carriage he was full of vitality.

"Leonardo!" and the angry silt of the Apennine Mountains sunk into his Ezio's words, filling his lungs with polluted air.

"Ezio...? What luck! I...uh... I've run into a bit of trouble." Leonardo seemed reluctant to admit how exactly he'd gotten into this mess and Ezio laughed inwardly. There was something childish about the man that was either quite charming or quite annoying depending on the audience.

"Let me see if I can help."

His friend asked him to lift the wagon but as he did so a strange shape in the cart caught his attention. What on earth?

"What is this thing?" Ezio knitted his brows in confusion.

"Eh?" Leonardo responded, too concentrated to form proper words. So Ezio pressed on:

"It looks like a giant bat."

"Oh nothing. Just an idea I've been working on. I could not leave it behind."

A child _and_ a pack-rat.

"What is it for?" Ezio asked, releasing the carriage which met the ground with a hard _clunk_.

"Well... I shouldn't really talk bout it." And in almost the same breath: "Beh, _al diavolo_! I can't hold it in any longer. Ezio! I think I've figured out how to make a man fly!"

Now he laughed outwardly. The excitement Leonardo had about life was contagious.

"Come on, I'll drive."

—

As they mounted the carriage Leonardo shared that excitement (Venice as his new subject) with Ezio, listing off the districts of _Venezia_ and what to find there and -

He held his hand up for the conversation to stop. He heard something. Hooves? _Hooves!_

"We're not alone." Ezio looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there were Rodrigo Borgia's men.

"What do they want with us?" Leonardo asked, his eyes wide he looked stunned, confused and flustered all the while holding his hat to keep it from flying off his head.

Just then an arrow hit the tarp.

"I think they want us dead." Ezio responded and yelled at his friend to hide.

"Ride! Ride!" he spurred the horses onward. They reacted immediately but unfortunately, so did Borgia's men. After just a few feet Leonardo called from the back:

"Ezio! Someones on top!"

"_Merda_," he swore under his breath. It was bad enough that the road was winding but now he had to deal the the _idioti _trying to kill themselves. He swerved sharply and sent one to his death.

"Don't let the carriage roll over!" he heard.

"Which do you prefer, your life or the carriage Leonardo?" Ezio responded in mild annoyance.

"Ezio! Watch out behind you! Do something!" He grabbed the arm that came around his neck and pulled. The man flew into the road ahead.

"_Merda, merda, merda!" _Ahead was the bridge, the only bridge, and it was on fire. "Hold on tight, this is going to be a little rough!" Ezio held his breath and charged ahead, the bridge shaking beneath him and then just as they were over he heard a crash behind them. The bridge had broken, and someone, it sounded like, had fallen through.

'_Good,_' he thought '_perhaps _that_ will slow them down._'

With worse luck fiery arrows began to light up the path before them.

"Great, remind me later that wishful thinking never gets you anywhere." He urged the horses onward during the assault fronting both archers and the halfwit guards. Going on like this would get them killed!

"Hold on Ezio, we're almost there!" No sooner Leonardo climbed up top to meet him.

"Go Leonardo! They are here for me, not you. I'll catch up with you later." And with the pass of the reigns Ezio jumped from the carriage.

From all corners Borgia's men appeared, armed and violent.

"Six against one, now that hardly looks fair, does it?" Ezio smirked, raising his hands in an obviously false yield.

"Too bad we aren't accepting surrenders." one corner yelled.

"Yes, that is a pity, isn't it?" Ezio responded, his sarcasm barely bleeding through the earnest affectation. In the same moment he climbed a nearby wall, rebounding off and sunk his hidden blades into two of the guards. "Would you like to surrender?"

Steel against steel Ezio dodged an overhead blow, meeting the coming sword with his bloodied blade and then sinking a stab into the belly of his third victim. There was movement at his back, he grabbed his hammer and sent a heavy sweep in the direction. The guard spun gracefully and hit the ground.

"Reconsidering yet?"

The two remaining men shared a quick glance and ran the other way.

"That's what I thought." The blade contracted.

—

In. Out. Now that he was alone he allowed himself to gasp for the air that he needed so badly. To show any sort of hesitation for breath prior would have left his enemies with an advantage that Ezio would never have allowed them. But he was truly fatigued from his adventure and stood for a minute with hands on his thighs trying to recollect his composure. As he did this Ezio became increasingly aware of his surroundings. This place was... Depressing. Even the dark clouds in the sky reflected the unwelcoming sight before him. Either the town was water-logged or someone had had the brilliant idea of building on a swamp. Who on earth would want to live in such a place? A place where beauty wasn't even a concept? This was mot definitely _not_ _Venezia_.

He began walking and was met with quizzical stares that reflected his thinking: '_who would want to _visit_ here?_'

"Ezio! Here! Over Here!" Someone in the distance was calling for him. He headed for the voice and was greeted by the docks. Leonardo waved him over vigorously.

"Thank you Ezio, you saved my life."

"I did what had to be done, you would have done the same."

"I doubt it. Bravery is not my strong suit." Leonardo answered laughing. While his friend doubted his own bravery Ezio imagined the real issue would have been the man's easily distracted nature. If Ezio was in danger Leonardo would be too busy juggling the very weapons that would save his friend's life. "I owe you a debt brother."

"_Di niente._"

"_Tuti a bordo_!_ Fra poco si salpa_!" the ferryman shouted

"That's our _traghetto_, _Venezia_ awaits." Leonardo pointed toward the ferry.

"Where's your pass?"

Ezio frowned. "What pass?"

"You don't have a pass?" Leonardo asked.

"You cannot enter _Venezia_ without a pass. Who invited you?"

Pass? Invited?

"Um..." he started incoherently. "Nobody." The truth came out clumsily.

"_Basta_! No pass, no entrance!"

And that was without wishful thinking! "Don't worry Leonardo. I'll come up with something."

"Don't just stand there I need help!" It was as if Ezio's ears were attuned to women. Perhaps the damsel in distress would alleviate some of the irritation of his current situation. There was a boat in the middle water. '_That could work_' he thought absently. The woman continued to yell. He dove and swam quickly to the gondola.

"I can't swim!" She begged when he rowed into her sightline. He remembered distinctly saying there was no beauty in this place. Perhaps he was wrong. His brows lifted at the welcomed surprise as the boat docked against the mossy rock she was perched on. This was most definitely helping with his irritation.

"Madonna." He offered her his hand.

"Oh you're good. The ladies must like you." He grinned wondering if she fell into that category.

"I wasn't looking to impress. Only to help someone in distress."

"Which is exactly WHY you impress. And you are _Messer_...?"

"Auditore. But please - call me Ezio."

"I'm Caterina. Now, Ezio, we must find you a suitable reward... Do you have any suggestions?"

Oh he most certainly had a few but as Leonardo and the ferry came into view he realized that maybe, just maybe, wishful thinking _did_ have some benefits.

"There is - perhaps - something you could help me with..."

The boat docked and he helped Caterina out. He told her briefly of his situation and she smiled complacently. She walked over to the ferryman, Ezio tailing her backside with his eyes. Her conversation with the man was short when barely a moment later she returned to her savior.

"He won't bother you anymore. I... Took care of it."

"Thank you Caterina."

"Perhaps we'll see each other again..." She went on. "Should you ever find yourself in the city of Forli it would be my pleasure to welcome you."

"I look forward to enjoying your hospitality."

And with that she turned and strutted away.

"Please accept my most humble apologies, _Messere_." The ferryman started, bringing Ezio back to the present. "Had I known..."

"It's quite alright my friend." Ezio responded, in high spirits and boarded the ship. Peering over the railing he spotted Caterina. She waved as they passed her and then began badgering the ferryman once more.

"Be careful Ezio. Do you know who that was?"

"My next conquest."

"I don't think so, Ezio! That is Caterina Sforza, daughter of the Duca of Milano. Her husband is - "

That caught his attention. "Husband?" He asked.

"_Si_. Her husband is the Lord of Foil. That woman is as powerful and dangerous as she is young and beautiful."

"_Sambra coma una donna per me._"

* * *

**A/N**; As you have no doubt noticed a lot/most of this dialogue is from the game. I wanted to keep things accurate. Hopefully people out there are as anal as me and understand that? Beh, lets hope not.

Italian Lessons!

_Al diavolo_ - What the hell_  
Merda_ - Shit_  
Idioti_ - m. Plural of idiot  
_Di niente - _It's nothing_  
Tuti a bordo! Fra poco si salpa!_ - All aboard! We're leaving soon! (It's funny cause the literal translation or calque is so different. Basically the last part would translate into 'it sails')  
_Traghetto_ - Ferry  
_Basta_ - Stop  
_Messer(e)_ - Sir  
_Sambra coma una donna per me_ - Sounds like my kind of woman.


	3. Introductions

**A/N**; Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews and subscriptions. I can even believe someone else would be interested in this so I'm really flattered and feel more motivated to continue. Hope you like!

* * *

Ezio's morning meal hit the choppy waters as he hung over the ships railing. This was not in the least bit embarrassing.

"Figs?" Leonardo asked curiously as he peered over at the sinking vomit. Ezio hurled himself forward once again.

"That is not helping _mi amico_." he struggled to sound nonchalant.

"Who knew that such a feared assassin could be brought down by a little water?" Leonardo grinned widely.

"And who knew that such a master inventor could be a pain in the - " the sentence was cut short.

"Yes but at least this _rottura di palle_ can hold his stomach, _si_?" Leonardo responded jokingly, laughter brimming.

"You do realize, my friend, that I could kill you quite easily."

"I think you're a little too preoccupied at the moment." more laughter.

"Land up ahead!"

"You are going to eat your words when we dock." Ezio retorted triumphantly.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps the beauty of Venice will distract you and I'll make a quick escape."

—

Somehow, in the confusion of unloading the two had lost track of each other. No, that was incorrect. Ezio had lost track of Leonardo who of course, was drawn away by everything that he saw and ran off in ten places at once. Not to mention the mass of crowds didn't help. He pushed a man in green velvet to his left and saw Leonardo's familiar red cap. He was bent over his trunk searching for something but before he could ask what, someone else recognized the painter.

"_Messer_ da Vinci?"

"Yes?"

"_Buongiorno e ben arrivato_. I am Alvise." Alvise pointed at himself enthusiastically. He went on to say that he was to escort Leonardo to his new workshop.

"Ah _Venezia_ what other place is as beautiful, as stable, as perfect."

'_As pungent'. _Ezio added thoughtfully. He refrained from holding his nose physically but it was as though he could feel the stench contaminating his clothes. It wouldn't have surprised him if the new cloak he wore disintegrated right in front of him. He glanced down at the red fabric just to make sure it was still intact.

Alvise, was to be their tour guide while others like him helped with the many trunks at the harbor. Alvise proved to be overly enthusiastic in more ways than one. He seemed eager to impress Leonardo though genuine in his love for Venice. But Ezio's insides were moving uneasily with seasickness and anticipation and as a result, could barely concentrate on the man's words. This was the farthest he had ever gone and there was an incorporeal cloud of secrecy that hung heavier here than any place he'd ever visited. There was something happening in Venice and he was going to find out what.

Their tour hung a right and Alvise began to talk of the many features of San Polo. The man spoke in a steady stream, until their party stopped at the market.

"No other city can match the size of _Venezia's_ markets. Be it spices or silks from near and far there is..." His joviality dipped and Ezio perked up. "There is..." Alvise glanced at oncoming guards from the corner of his eye and Ezio followed suit.

"You were told to stay home!" said a guard with a voice that was too big for him.

"But the rent is paid! I have every right to sell here!" the desperate merchant responded.

"Emilio disagrees!" _Crash._ The guard slammed his sword on the merchants table repeatedly, sending his freshly caught fish this way and that.

'_That was... reactionary_' Ezio thought, his brow furrowing. A growing habit.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" the merchant begged.

"Let us continue the tour... elsewhere." Ezio loosened the grip on one of his concealed throwing knives. He looked back as their tour continued and glanced the frustrated man picking up the dirtied fish and then the guards who left in a billow of dirt.

'_So this is how things are run in _Venezia_, eh?_' The unfair treatment was most definitely not a good introduction but perhaps an answer to his intuitive anxiety.

They continued through the heavy crowds. Alvise was ahead, spewing facts of Venice to no one as Leonardo, of course, had diverted his limited attention elsewhere. Ezio craned his neck to see what had captured his friend's notice. A small wooden figure of a body, completely unremarkable.

"Look isn't it amazing?" Leonardo awed. "Would you mind buying it for me?" Ezio crossed his arms and his mouth tugged to one side in a small (and what he hoped to be) scolding grin. "I... uh... I left my money with my bags."

There were busy footsteps behind him and from his peripheral he glimpsed a band of thieves running agilely through the high-trafficked streets. The last, lacking the same grace, managed to bump into his back.

"Hey! Mind your step, _coglione_!" Ezio chided. The boy turned and met his gaze. But a boy, she was not. With his hand pointed in accusation he took in the thief's appearance and for a moment he found himself totally absorbed. Short cropped black hair hidden under a cap, large doe eyes, full lips and a small sculpted nose. She broke eye contact to give him the once over and then continued on her way. He mentally shook himself and immediately became aware of his missing pouch. A remark of Leonardo's echoed in his mind '_Or perhaps the beauty of Venice will distract you and I'll make a quick escape_.' He chewed his lip in annoyance and was just about to set after her when Leonardo looked back at him. It was only a few coins. He put his hand to his breast and felt the irregularity of his other pouch. He would be a fool to keep all his money in such an accessible place and always kept the majority behind his armor. Still disgruntled and plotting he hurried over to the bridge where Alvise and Leonardo stood.

"And here we have the Palazzo della Senta. Home to Emilio Barbarigo. Normally I'd suggest a closer look. But with the way things are now..."

Thinking of the man in the market Ezio questioned Alvise. "Why? What's happened?"

"He's attempting to unify the merchants under a single banner." Ezio's focus shifted to the building and he made a visual map of its features as Alvise continued. "There's been a resistance. Some of it violent."

"What kind of resistance?" he pressed.

"They say they're fighting for the people. For freedom or some such nonsense. _Baggianate_, if you ask me."

A round figure disrupted his mapping - it was the merchant from before. Ezio looked on curiously. He couldn't hear the man's words and his ability to read lips was not up to par but from the way the guard jabbed him in the stomach, he guessed things were not going to so well. The merchant was turning to leave, defeated, but he must've said something for the aggressive guards took him by his arms and led him forcefully into the palazzo.

Freedom or some such nonsense?

Again, the two had gone onward and Ezio speedily caught up though completely immersed in thought.

"And now, I present to you, your workshop Ser da Vinci! We've spared no expense in its design! You'll see! It is perfect, as if you never left _Firenze_." He sounded like a showman. Ezio crossed his arms once more, amused. "I wish you great success and hope you enjoy _Venezia_ as much as she enjoys having you!" His bow was extravagant and when he rose he left his hand forward, empty, waiting for a tip. Ah, so this was the source of the enthusiasm. Of course. Leonardo, characteristically oblivious, patted Alvise on his arm and walked in to his new workshop. When he received nothing he glanced at Ezio who, with one look made it quite clear he did not believe the man deserved his gratuity.

"So here we are!" Leonardo began as Alvise walked away. "Exciting isn't it? Care to come in?"

"Maybe later. I need to visit the Palazzo della Senta. Try and gain an audience with Emilio."

"As you wish." Leonardo sounded as though he expected this. "But should you find yourself with free time, or another Codex page, don't hesitate to visit. My door is always open."

"Grazie my friend."

"Di nulla."

The two embraced.

* * *

**A/N**; Sorry this took so long I've been out of the country. But yay Rosa! She's finally here.

Lots of Italian, some from the game some (brag brag brag) that I found out all by myself.

Italian Lessons!

_Mi amico _- My friend_  
Rottura di palle_ - Pain in the ass_  
Si _- Yes_  
Messer _- Sir_  
Buongiorno e ben arrivato _  
_Coglione_ - Jerk (and now you all know (if you didn't already) what my name means haha)  
_Baggianate_ - Nonsense  
_Di nulla_ - It's nothing


	4. Rosa

**A/N**; Thank you again for all your kind reviews! I hope I can do Rosa justice. I'm without a beta so if any of you... well, you know :)

* * *

Ezio walked away from Leonardo's doorstep and allowed himself a glimpse at his new surroundings. It was like many other cities, and then, completely unique in itself. It felt fast-paced, like everything was moving an increment faster and that he would never fully catch up. He felt, for the first time in a long while, inadequate.

Not that he'd admit any of that, of course.

He glanced upward, contemplating his route. It would be fastest to take to the rooftops, but there were always variables to account for: who would see him? And how many? And of course, were the roofs of Venice populated with archers? Recklessness would have to wait for the moment, Ezio decided begrudgingly. Noiselessly he started walking the narrow streets.

—

"_Deici, undici_..." To the thief's immense surprise and joy the purse she'd stolen was considerably heavier than most. She sat at Antonio de Magiani's table, counting the florins with delight. Antonio looked on knowingly, recounting to himself quietly, purely out of habit. The door to the study opened and a small, pale faced boy addressed the leader of the thieves.

"_Ser_ Antonio, Ugo and his men have just arrived from San Marco. What shall I tell them?" he inquired. His gaze shifted to the girl at the table momentarily.

"Tell them to see me at once. We have plans to look over." The boy bowed respectively and closed the door behind him.

"Antonio you are anxious for nothing." The girl commented. She paused, a coin in her hand and then exhaled loudly in frustration.

"_Diciasette_."

"What, you think I didn't know that?" She snapped and continued. And then, quietly: "I still think you're anxious for nothing."

"_Si_, perhaps. But if I lose just one of you-"

"So you think I can't do my job?"

"There are other factors involved _mi piccola_."

Her intent glare could have bored holes in a lesser man.

"_Ser_ Antonio" The boy was back, and with him, a company of rogues.

—

"It seems Emilio takes his safety seriously." Ezio muttered, noting the many guards covering each entrance to the Palazzo della Senta. "How best to get inside? I'll scale the wall, and...Oh, that's no good" A spacious smooth gap in the wall's design caught his attention. His brief mapping had overlooked some very key points. "I'll never make that jump. I need to find another way..."

A band of thieves raced by him.

"What on...?" Ezio looked on as they baited the guards and ran through the courtyard. Convenient, but for who? And what did thieves want with the Palazzo della Senta? He was confused, surely there were more ideal and easier locations to loot. A small thief with an oddly feminine swagger sprinted by him and began to scale the very wall he was examining.

He reached out as if to say something but his thoughts of '_Idiota! That gap is impossible!_' never vocalized for, to his amazement, the thief jumped and grabbed an above handhold. His ego bruised slightly as his mouth opened unwillingly in awestruck. But his crushed self-image was only temporary as an arrow flashing across the scene jerked him back to reality.

He heard a yelp. There was blood on the wall. One of the thief's hands loosed from the ledge, grabbing at the newly bloodied thigh. The other released consecutively and the rogue tumbled down.

He observed the small heart shaped face of the thief and his eyes lit up as he began to backtrack through his memory.

Just then she ran over to Ezio. "I need your help!"

"Hey! I remember you..." The thought of his missing florins was pushed away as he contemplated her features.

"We need to go,"

"You never did apologize for knocking me over." His usual flirtatious manner crept easily into his intonation. The milieu faded briefly and he was tempted to press his hand against the wall cavalierly.

"Now!" She looked urgently at the guards who began to approach them and Ezio came to.

"_Va Bene_. Where to?"

"The water."

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down." But she had already started running and he hurriedly caught up. Even injured she was fiery and focussed. Almost admirable, if she wasn't so -

"Alright you bastards, who wants to die first?"

So reckless? She sprang head on into conflict with the guards.

Following suit in a more subtle manner, Ezio crept behind one, sinking his blade into their lower back for a clean through-and-through. He shot a concerned look to the girl but it was wasted. Despite her injury she was challenging two at once and doing well. On his left an unopposed guard struck him during his moment of distraction. He winced and reacted by swinging a forceful blow with his hammer.

"Say goodbye to your woman." he goaded.

"Oh she's not my woman," Ezio responded.

The guard swung and Ezio countered. His hammer beat the man's back, then came for a second hit to the stomach.

The girl had already killed one of two she was facing but the remaining guard was backing her fiercely into a corner. Ezio quickly felt for a throwing knife and flung the sharp steel into a weak spot of the militia's armor.

"Not yet, at least."

The girl looked vexed. "Hurry up!" She deflected and rushed away from site, still holding her thigh. He ran with her through the crowd as fast as was possible.

"There! On them!"

"_Merda._" He sunk his double hidden blade into the collars of two guards. Both retracted and he turned to see the girl once again in conflict. This was going to be more work than he originally thought it seemed. How was he meant to get her anywhere in one piece if she persisted on fighting. He sprung upwards and landed gracefully, pinning the man to the ground with his knees and blade.

"What are you doing, hurry up!" She yelled, scrambling behind him and then around another corner.

"Goddamn archers." He heard her mutter as they hastened through a quad. She pushed another man, and then a woman, both of whom, like the many others who had blocked her path, fell to the dusty ground. Ezio glanced behind him and silently applauded the havoc. The two darted over the canal bridge. Where once again their race was cut short by the Venice guard.

"Come any closer and I'll cut your throat!" The girl yelled. He cocked an eyebrow, interested by her fervor.

"Die!" A brute sneered and Ezio flung the last of his throwing knives into the heavy-man's throat by reflex.

"The bigger they come..." he smiled, grabbed an oncoming guard and then backed up onto the bridge. "The harder they fall." with force he pushed the man toward the canal and after a moment of imbalance the unlucky fool toppled neatly into the water below.

The thief had already killed the last of their opposition and had gone ahead of him once more. Again she called for him to hurry.

Restraining his sarcasm he did as she asked. She knew the maze of Venice well and he could barely glance her turning sharp around street bends.

"Slow down you'll hurt something!" He called after her and noted for a second time the many fallen passersby. "Or someone!"

As soon as he caught up she slowed. Four thieves surround them, looking worried and anxious, and exchanged meaningful looks between themselves. He looked behind them quickly and spotted more guards.

"Ahh! _Cristo_! My leg!" The girl exclaimed and knelt. The wound was bad, the arrow was deep. He crouched beside her and easily picked her up. She fit into his arms effortlessly and he looked down at her briefly. There was a deep groove between her eyebrows and her teeth nearly drew blood as they bit down on her lip. Those thieves that had escaped the sight of the guards accompanied them and the makeshift band headed for the water.

"I never did catch your name."

"Rosa."

"_Onorato_ Rosa. I'm Ezio."

"I know." She murmured.

He frowned and was about to ask how when more armed militia came at them. The accompanying thieves leapt into action and Ezio was immediately thankful. He continued forward, not met by any other opponents. But now, with a faint Rosa and no thieves for guidance Ezio was unsure of his destination.

'_Water?... water?..._' He saw a man, similarly dressed as Rosa and the other thieves perched by a gondola. '_Water._' He approached the man.

"Ugo!" Rosa addressed the gondolier who responded by pointing his sword at Ezio.

"What is this!" He threatened

"Rosa's been wounded."

The sword was sheathed. "Pass her here. We'll go the rest of the way in the boat."

—

"He's dead _idiota_!" Ugo was at the back of the Gondola with Matteo, now dead from the archers assault on their way to the Thieves Guild. "Say a prayer later!"

"_Porco demonio_-" He swore as Matteo's body hit the water below.

"I need to see -" She struggled. "I need to see Antonio!"

Ugo began to lift her and she shrieked. Her eyes shut fiercely as she tried to fight through the pain.

"Be careful!" It was Ezio. "Let me do it. Go and find Antonio."

But reluctant, he still tried to heave Rosa out of the boat.

"Oh _Cristo_ Ugo! Do as he says."

Ugo looked slightly taken aback but Rosa waved him away.

"..._l'utimo arrivato... ordini_" His words slipped in and out, her concentration on the pain causing her to miss most of his rant.

Ezio approached her and Ugo pushed him aside, fuming. So typical of him to be blindsighted in a... She shut her eyes.

"Hey!...up!"

She felt herself being raised off the boats floor.

"...need help!"

'_Just get it out... Get it out..._'

"Wheres Antonio?"

Her head set against Ezio's chest. Measured, even, paced. The sound of his heart was oddly comforting.

"...Useful! Clear a space... Put her down there."

She felt herself being placed down. Her eyes opened, the sound of the heart no longer audible.

"Where are we?"

"Home. They've sent for help."

"Thank you..."

"Rosa! What's happened." She stared into the face of her leader with a thousand different answers on the tip of her tongue.

'_The archers. I failed. _Mi dispiaci' "Just get this thing out of me!"

He understood her meaning instantly but pressed no further. "Soon, soon. Let's have a look first. Clean entry and exit through the thigh. That's good."

"Get. It. Out."

"Rosa we must take care not -"

"NOW!"

"_Come vuoi_" She needed a distraction. Anything to take away from what was about to happen.

"_Tenetela_." A distraction! Something!

"Ah!" Antonio broke the feathered end of the arrow and pulled. "URGHH!"

"I am sorry, piccola."

"Sorry?" She roared. "_Ficcatelo nel culo_ your sorry!"

"Help me with this!"

"How?" Ezio responded.

Antonio prompted him swiftly but she couldn't follow. He was speaking too fast. Her leg throbbed now that the arrow was no longer in place. Antonio was keeping pressure on the entry wound but through slitted eyes she could see he was helping little, his hands were covered in her blood. He released suddenly and the throbbing increased exponentially. And then Ezio pressed something soft onto her thigh. Linen. Rosa twitched and howled as the pressure was relieved yet again.

"She's spirited this one." Antonio shouted more orders and then reverted his attention back to Rosa. "You'll be alright." He said, touching her cheek. "The worst is past."

She, in response, pushed his hand away. "_Ti venisse il canchero, brutto bastardo!_" She heaved as the platform she lay on was lifted up. "... _A te e a quella grandissima troia di tua madre!_"

And with her last threat her eyes darted to the man in white. Anger, pain, and shame for her failure coursed through her viciously but the last thing that came to mind was that even in the midst of all this chaos was that he, somehow had a steady heart.

* * *

**A/N**; I'm not 100% certain of my Italian in this chapter, so if you have any revisions please message me!

Italian Lessons!

_Deici, undici, diciasette _- Italian numbers ten, eleven and seventeen_  
Ser _- Sir_  
Si_ - Yes_  
Mi piccola _- My sweetheart._  
Idiota_ - Idiot_  
Va Bene _- Okay_  
Merda _- Shit_  
Cristo _- Christ_  
Onorato _- Honored to meet you_  
Porco demonio _- Goddamnit_  
...l'utimo arrivato... ordini_ - The full rant is: I can't believe I'm taking orders from this guy_  
Mi dispiaci _- I'm sorry_  
Come vuoi_ - As you wish_  
Tenetela _- Hold it_  
Ficcatelo nel culo_ your sorry - You can shove your 'sorry' up your ass._  
Ti venisse il canchero, brutto bastardo _- I hope you catch the plague you bastard!_  
A te e a quella grandissima troia di tua madre _- You and that whore mother of yours!


	5. Misread Information

**A/N**; I know this came fairly late, my bad. I'm actually not too fond of his chapter as not a lot happens but I want to break up events to keep the pace even.

* * *

Rosa bit down hard on the excess linen Bianca had handed her. She stared intently at her right thigh and the tourniquet tied there while Bianca moved with ease from cupboard to cupboard, muttering to herself. The room was dim, candles waxing and waning by the breeze of the window which concurrently filled the cramped quarters with the smell of water. It looked similar to an apothecary what with bottles of strange liquids filed neatly on dusty shelves and strange contraptions littering every otherwise unobstructed surface. All things considered Bianca had made Antonio's former office a sanctuary for herself, and for the thieves. For it was Bianca who sutured cuts daily, cleaned up wounds and saved each _culo_ that was handed to her. Admittedly she was the best thing that had ever happened to the Thieves Guild and the Thieves Guild was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Rosa withdrew her bit. "Just sew me up!" She spat impatiently, sitting up. "Please." she added quickly. Bianca had a stern look about her, all no nonsense from her omniscient gaze to her modest dress. She was not one to be crossed and acted as though she had no inkling of what laughter was, but Rosa knew otherwise, once spying her in the gardens with Antonio, smiling and giggling. Bianca pushed the girl back down to the platform and planted the linen back in her mouth.

"You asked Antonio to take out the arrow without any inspection. Now you pay the price." She responded flatly. Her cold hands met Rosa's leg as her eyes probed the wound thoughtfully.

"_Maledetto_, this light is too soft." The candle she had been working by was now a quarter of its original self, a pool of wax beneath it enthroning the muted light. She let go of Rosa and returned to searching. She rummaged quickly through a drawer of a desk, and then bouncing back on the balls of her feet to her tip toes looked on the shelving unit above. She turned back to look at Rosa but hardly payed her mind, she was looking through her, rather.

"_Ragazzi stupidi!_ I told them not to touch anything." She crossed the room and swiped a tall candle from the windowsill, then shut the window. Lighting the wick on an already lit stump she brought it over to Rosa.

"Please Bianca, it's nothing _cattivo_, _non ti preccoupare_." Rosa commented.

"I think it best wise that we let me be the judge of that, _si_?"

"But I'm telling you -"

"Would you like to lose your leg?" Bianca interrupted fiercely.

Rosa's lips met in a hard line. She could feel her backside growing numb from all her sitting. Still, her leg was dear to her.

"No, I didn't suspect so."

—

'_Don't look so surprised, we know all about you, Ser Ezio._'

Ezio mulled over Antonio's words as he glanced out at the stretch of glassy water before him. He'd requested Ezio visit him when he could spare the moment yet here he was, absent from the Thieve's Guild office. His excuse for not yet speaking further with Antonio? He had none. But he did long for a breath of fresh air, unclouded by filth or disarray. His life of solitude rarely allotted him time to spend breathing in quiet peace.

He was curious. How did word of his works travel all the way to _Venezia? _His hands toyed with a loose piece of shingle as he considered his past doings. His assassinations of major figures was news to all ears: The heralds shouted it everyday; the guards recognized the hooded figure and gave chase; and everywhere there was fear. But to put a name to a hidden face... To _his_ hidden face. That was worrisome. With effort he hurled the shard into the water below.

Yes, when he was only a little younger he had been rash and in _Firenze_ some still knew him as the last remaining son of the Auditore line hardened by betrayal but despite that truth he had hoped his name had now faded, reduced only to rumor and old wives tales. The Noble Vigilante.

"Do you know how far the water reaches?" A gruff voice spoke behind him. Ezio turned quickly shielding his eyes from the noonday sun for a better look at the speaker.

"_Salute_ Ugo." It was almost refreshing to be snuck up upon even though it brought his privacy to a close.

"_Salute_ Ezio." Ugo sat some distance beside him, likewise fixating on the great mirror. There was a momentary silence between the two men and then:

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ezio broke away from the water to look questioningly at Ugo. Was not this the man who only a little earlier had complained about Ezio's leadership? Yet, here he was, sharing a view.

"Do you know how far the water reaches?" He repeated, planting himself next to Ezio.

Ezio's expression remained uncertain.

"Some say that it goes on forever and that a man could sail his entire life time and never see the end. Then, of course, there is the common belief that once you sail too far you'll fall of the face of the earth."

"And you?"

"I?"

"What do you believe?"

"I think we're arrogant."

Ezio laughed, nodding in like-mindedness.

"I'm certain that so much has yet to be discovered, but of course, we men consider ourselves the expert on every subject. Anything that contradicts our thought or opinion is wrong outright."

"I wouldn't limit it to men." Ezio corrected, thinking of his sister, Claudia, and her stubborn nature. He smiled at the roof below him.

"Yes, Rosa has much fight in her," Ezio turned sharply to Ugo with unexpected interested by the insight. "But I wouldn't hold it against her." Ugo added, misreading Ezio once again. There was silence again for a moment after which Ugo made quick work of a subject change:

"Antonio is not a man that you keep waiting." He said.

"_Si_." Ezio grunted in response. Ugo was right. He would have to see Antonio. The sights of Venice could wait for him.

In a surprising act of obedience Ezio rose from his spot and headed to the edge of the roof.

"Arrogant, _si_, but never without reason." He turned to speak, grinning and then began to lower himself slowly, taking his time as he so rarely could afford. When only a few feet from the ground he released his hold from a window frame and sunk into a crouch. He glanced upward to the rooftops in dismissal but Ugo was no longer there.

The square of the Thieves Guild was remarkably dreary in comparison to the flamboyant architecture only an alley away but he almost preferred it. Ironic that someone such as himself should be attracted to the decaying surroundings but although the walls here were crumbling they seemed just and upright.

His raised his hand to rap on the door but before his knuckles met the wood Antonio called to him from within.

"_Avanti_, Ezio."

He dropped his hand to the doorknob and entered.

"_Prego._ Can I offer you something? Biscotti? _Un caffe_?" Antonio's office was startlingly different from the outside conditions. He was welcomed by a roaring fire, casting an orange glow on the ornate studio. The walls were lined with leather-bound books and paintings and on the leader's desk was what he took to be a model of the San Polo district. He barely registered what Antonio was saying till he mentioned something with which he was unfamiliar.

"What's _caffe_?" He asked, intrigued. It was funny that he should be so misinformed about the world. Had his life continued on it's ordinary path he certainly would know the latest delicacies.

"An interesting concoction brought to me by a Turkish merchant. Here, have a taste."

He was handed a small cup of brown liquid. Ezio took it, silently toasting to Antonio, and took a sip.

The _caffe_ tasted sour, acidic, and left an uncomfortable warm feeling in his mouth. Still, there was an aftertaste that was pleasing though deficient.

"A little bitter if you ask me. It just seems to be lacking somehow... I don't know." Antonio withdrew the cup for Ezio's hand. "Have you considered adding sugar, maybe? Or _latte_?"

"I suppose it's something of an acquired taste." He countered and set the cup down on an empty table.

"Enough about that... Now where were we." He turned to the model, placing his hands on the edge of the desk.

"Our failure at the Palazzo cost us dearly." He took from the model a small wooden figure and held it in his hand. Ezio tried to glimpse it more closely, wondering briefly who it represented and if it matched his own suspicions but before he was able to, Antonio closed his hand.

"It will take time to recover." he continued "No doubt Emilio will use this pause to strengthen his defenses," Again he took away a figurine. "... and continue his oppression of this district. You may not share our motive," Antonio turned his attention back to Ezio. "But I know you share our goal."

"Why not gather your forces and try again?" Ezio posed. The answer seemed simple to him.

"To act in haste would only bring more losses. No. We must resupply and draw new plans."

"I can ill afford to sit around and wait."

"Nor would I want you to. Work with us instead. Already today men begin to mend today's wounds. Seek them out. They'll put you to work. The sooner you aid them the sooner we can strike." The excitement in his eyes was nothing short of contagious. Ezio remembered vividly the fish merchant and the guards. Antonio was the leader of the rebellion Alvise had labeled nonesense but Ezio saw that there was much justice here.

"_Molte benne Messere_. I accept."

"It is the right decision."

And perhaps he would get his few florins back from the girl.

* * *

Italian lessons!

_Maledetto _- damn_  
__Ragazzi stupidi!  
Cattivo -_ bad_  
Non ti preccoupare _- Don't worry_  
Si _- Yes_  
Ser _- Sir_  
Salute _- Hi, hello_  
Avanti _- Come in_  
Prego _- Welcome_  
Caffe _- Coffee_  
Latte _- Milk_  
__Molte benne Messere - _Very well, sir


End file.
